Ginger Johansen
Ginger Johansen was a suspect in ''Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut'', where she survived the Raven Hill Murders. She appeared as a suspect once more for ''Murder in Small Town X: Hawaii'', where she was one of the final five suspects. Rebecca Granger investigated her during the final confrontation. The Raven Hill Murders Johansen was a suspect during the events of the Raven Hill Murders. A Hollywood actress in town for mysterious reasons, Johansen was known for her over the top personality and desire to draw attention to herself. She held a garden party that ended when one suspect was murdered by the killer. During the Investigation Johansen lived in Raven Hill during the events of the Raven Hill Murders, where she owned a vacation home. She first drew attention in the first episode, when she discovered Waylon Monday's body. A Hollywood actress who was a stranger in town, Johansen claimed to have purchased a home in Raven Hill in order to escape the public eye, though she spent the majority of the investigation attempting to be noticed by the public. Johansen hosted a garden party during the course of the investigation, to which she invited every person in town. Peter Upton was murdered by the killer during this party, which led the investigators to question whether she had thrown the party for that reason. The investigators learned that she was lying about her age, and they wondered whether she might actually be Whitney Milligan, as they were around the same age. Jack Waters' Report Jack Waters investigated Johansen, and shared what he had learned during the events of Episode 6. Waters learned that Johansen was born Thelma Rose Feldstein in Buffalo, New York on October 15, 1977, putting her in the right age range to be the long lost Harrison Honeycutt. She moved to California in 1998, where she changed her name to Ginger Mary-Ann Johansen and began lying about her age. She purchased her home in Raven Hill in 2004 in order to hide out from her agent and manager, and moved there full time in 2008, shortly before the murders began. Waters couldn't determine why Johansen had chosen to move to Raven Hill. Killer's Question Johansen was cleared in the two-part finale through the killer's question; she was the last investigator cleared before the final confrontation. Aftermath After the events of the Raven Hill Murders, Johansen returned to Hollywood, where she wrote a script based on the Raven Hill Murders. The film starred Johansen as the detective investigating the crime. The Pohihihi Murders Johansen showed up once more during the events of the Pohihihi Murders. More than a year had passed since she had survived the events in Raven Hill, and by the time the events in Pohihihi took place, Johansen had finished her film, Murder in Raven Hill, though it had yet to be released. She had come to Pohihihi as a tourist, hoping to find time to relax and perhaps come up with inspiration for a sequel. During the Investigation Johansen drew attention to herself when she discovered Sharon Peters' corpse. As the investigators continued their investigation, they came to realize that Johansen's explanation for why she had come to Pohihihi was never consistent and it always changed; they also found her snooping around town. Johansen eventually admitted that although she had finished filming her movie, her manager and agent still didn't have faith in her as an actress, and continued to have her act in B-movies. Johansen had come to Pohihihi to work on advertising, and she hoped to come up with a sequel; several investigators wondered if she were killing people because of this. Johansen held yet another party, this time a luau, which saw the eight previous winners in attendance. Though several investigators wondered if another person would die during the event, nobody did. Jack Waters' Report Jack Waters investigated Johansen in Episode 8, though he provided little no information; echoing that she was in town on an extended vacation to work on advertising for her film. The Final Confrontation Johansen was one of the five remaining suspects who had not been cleared by the time the investigators reached the final confrontation. None of the investigators chose to investigate her, and as a result she was investigated by Rebecca Granger, a suspect who had joined the investigative team. Granger searched Johansen's apartment and determined that she was not the Pohihihi Killer. Johansen then joined Granger as she continued the hunt to discover the killer, and was present both when the Pohihihi Killer was brought to justice and when Jane Medina read the killer's final confession. Aftermath After surviving another killer, Johansen left Hawaii and began working on Murder in Pohihihi, a sequel to her film Murder in Raven Hill. Both films had been released one year after the events of the murders, to much critical acclaim. Facts Johansen is one of three suspects, along with Rebecca Granger and Roy Langley, to have appeared in more than one season. She is the first person to hold a party that resulted in a fellow suspect's death, and she is the only suspect to have consistently lied about her age. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Connecticut Suspects Category:Hawaii Suspects Category:Returning Suspects